


boys are dumb

by Stoleapartofme



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, louis tomlinson/harry styles - Fandom
Genre: Dancer!Louis, F/M, Fem!Louis, Harry is 21, Harry likes said piercing and titties, Louis has a nipple piercing and nice titties, Ok bye, Skater!Harry, and brief niall, kinda fratboy!harry but nicer, little ziam, louis is like 19, oh and she squirts so if you’re not into that, sex ensure - Freeform, skater!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoleapartofme/pseuds/Stoleapartofme
Summary: Louis likes to walk around topless. And after a bad date, tables turn and she sees Harry topless. Sex ensures eventually.
Relationships: Girl Louis - Relationship, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, girl!louis/boy!harry
Kudos: 148





	boys are dumb

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Direction nor is this a real description of any relationship in the band. 
> 
> I just write what I like and that’s it.
> 
> Inspired by Girls Need Love by Summer Walker and Drake 
> 
> Enjoy x

CLICK [HERE](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189297953@N06/albums/72157715061887316) TO SEE SOME VISION BOARDS

* * *

  
Louise Tomlinson has always been confident. She can probably thank her years on stage and an outgoing personality for that, but she had never really felt ashamed of herself. Her mother probably helped too, always boosting her up if she ever felt down. She’s always made her and her sisters feel beautiful, told them to never let anyone tell them what to wear or what to do. “The sky's the limit my darling” she'd say as she brushed and braided their hair. So all that, mixed with the fact she has a fantastic chest, Louise loved the skin she was in and rarely felt ashamed to show it off.

“Hiya, Louise Tomlinson,” she greeted as a man stepped into the loft. He was holding a plant while another man trailed behind him, strong arms holding a couple of boxes. Her previous roommate moved out two months ago and she had finally found someone to replace her. One quick phone call and Louis knew Zayn Malik was perfect. “But everyone calls me Louis.”  
“Zayn,” the first boy said quietly. Louise liked them quiet, more room for her to speak. “That’s Liam, my boyfriend.”  
“Hey,” the other man greets, awkwardly waving his fingers pressed against the box.  
“Lovely to meet you both,” she smiled warmly. “Two things; don’t drink my tea and I like to walk around shirtless. That cool?”  
Zayn shrugged, seeming unfazed. “Sure.”  
“Great!”  
  
She doesn’t really remember when it became a regular thing but her past roommate Mel would always spend summertime in little crop tops or no top at all, walking unabashed through the apartment, nipples hard and peachy, acting like it was no big deal and it caught on so to say. Louis ditched the bras, then the tops and hasn’t looked back since.  
  
It doesn’t take much for Zayn to get accustomed to Louis being shirtless, in fact the first time it happens he barely blinks. His eyes flick down to her chest then back up, “Piercing suits you,” he compliments. “Did it hurt?”  
Louis completely forgets it’s even a ‘thing’ as she dives into a story about piercing needles and her friend fainting at the sight of it.

She tries to remember to cover up for Liam’s sake. He’d walked in on her cleaning the bathroom and had blushed and stuttered so fiercely she thinks she’s doing his heart a favour.  
-  
It’s Monday and Louis already wishes this week was over.  
“I swear to god if one more pretentious rich white boy tries to woo me with his knowledge on Bach,” Louis announces as she storms into their place, toeing off her sneakers angrily. “I’m going to shove my keyboard so far down their throat- OH! You’re not Zayn,” she says in surprise as she turns on her foot to find a stranger staring at her from his seat at the kitchen island.  
“No, m’Harry,” the boy says. He’s pretty; hair curling out from under the black snapback on his head and lips wonderfully pink. Where does Zayn find these guys?  
“Louise,” Louis says, running a frazzled hand through her hair. “But everyone calls me Louis.”  
“Louis,” he repeats with a nod.  
Louis glares a little at the man. “Did you break in here?”  
“Uh, no,” Harry laughs softly. “Zayn’s upstairs, I’m just waiting for him.”  
“Oh, well, good,” she notes as she plops her bag onto the counter. “As I was saying, I’ll shove it down their throats while Ave Maria plays-“  
“She’s not giving you a hard time is she H?” Zayn laughs as he walks down the staircase over their head.  
Damn their place is cool Louis thinks once again. You walk into this big open space, beautiful brick walls and huge windows. The kitchen on the left right as you walk in, a marbled kitchen island right in the middle before you hit the living room. Then you take the stairs to a second level with 2 bedrooms and 1 bath. Louis loves it here.  
“Not me,” Harry chuckles as he collects his things and stands. “But some poor boy is about to eat plastic keys for lunch.”  
Louis just pouts, crossing her arms. “Boys are dumb.”  
“And you’re just figuring that out now?” Zayn teases as he pulls on a pair of boots.  
“Shut up,” Louis huffs as she heads for the fridge, wrenching the door open. “I need chocolate.”  
“Bottom draw babes,” Zayn tells her as he grabs his keys. “I'll be back later, there’s left over curry if you want.”  
Louis just sighs dramatically,  
“Come on H,” Zayn says as he pulls open the door.  
“It was nice meeting you Louis. Oh by the way,” he says, pausing halfway out the door.  
Louis peers up over the fridge door to look at him.  
“You should play _St John Passion_ , it’s more… aggressive.” He winks before closing the door behind him.  
“Hm,” Louis hums, delighted as she grabs the chocolate. She’s in a better mood already.  
-  
“-she’s not just pretty Zayn, she’s fucking fit!” Harry talks over his friend as he tells their group about Zayn’s hot roommate.  
“You’re drunk Harry,” Zayn laughs as he nurses his beer.  
“Maybe,” Harry shrugs. “But when a girl walks in wearing yoga pants and a crop top...it does something to a boys soul.”  
“And his dick!” Niall chimes in.  
Zayn just rolls his eyes. “You’re both idiots.”  
“An idiot who loves yoga pants,” Harry swoons, holding his hands to his heart.  
“Can I ask her out?”  
“No!” Zayn and Harry both answer.  
“I’m just playin’,” the boy laughs. “Your faces though-! Protective Dad and Jealous Boyfriend,” he grins, pointing at the pair.  
Zayn smacks Niall’s head.  
“She is gorgeous,” Liam chimes in.  
“Stunning.”  
-  
Louis didn’t quite realise when Zayn said he’d be back later that meant Harry would be with him. Nor did she even hear them return, too busy admiring Jessie Mueller’s voice as she belts the last chorus from _Waitress_. She’s wearing a face mask and sweatpants, tits on full display as she performs to herself in the bathroom mirror. It isn’t until she notices two heads coming up the stairs she jumps.  
“Fuckers! You scared the crap outta me!” She yelled as she shut her speaker off, heart still racing from the scare.  
Zayn’s having a right laugh, eyes squinted in glee. But Harry. Harry’s just standing there, eyes zeroing in on the metal pillowed between pink skin.  
“Sorry Lou,” Zayn continues to laugh through his apology. “But your face- With the mask-“  
Louis' hands come to rest on her hips and he stops instantly.  
“I’ve told you before not to blast show tunes,” he tells her. “You never know who might creep in.”  
“Yeah yeah.” She just rolls her eyes as she grabs her speaker, ready to listen to the rest of the album in the comfort of her bedroom when she notices Harry staring. “Ugh,” she sighs. “What is it with you gays and lady parts? They’re just tits Harry-“  
“Uh Lou-“ Zayn starts but she shushes him.  
“Seriously, they’re no a big deal,” she continues, walking over to the pair.  
“Uh-“ Harry stares at her, his mouth dry. His head is spinning but he doesn’t think it’s the beer.  
“Lou-“  
Louis rolls her eyes, reaching for Harry’s hand. “Here. See?” She says as she cups Harry’s hand over her left tit, her piercing pressing into his palm. “Nothing to be scared of.”  
Beside them Zayn starts to bubble with laughter, smacking a hand over his mouth to try to stifle it.  
“What are you laughing at now?” She snaps, eyes shooting dagger at her roommate.  
Zayn’s face is flushed, eyes glinting with mischief. He clears his throat, smiling wickedly. “Louis. Harry isn’t gay.”  
“What?!” She shouts, head whipping back towards Harry. “You’re straight?!”  
“Uh. Kind of. Yeah.”  
He looks guilty. Louis wants to hit him. She smacks Harry’s hand from her chest. “What the fuck Zayn?”  
“What?” Zayn laughs. “It’s not my fault you assumed someone’s sexuality,” he grins, heading for his room. “Besides, almost everyone has seen your tits.”  
“Yeah but not everyone gets to touch,” Louis shoots back before looking at Harry again.  
“Guess I’m a lucky one?” Harry asks, pursing his lips.  
Louis knows he’s fighting back a smirk and she’s never felt more dirty. “Well, hope you got a good feel,” she snaps. “Because it’s the last time you’ll ever see these again!” And with that she storms off into her room, fighting off the urge to bring Harry with her. Straight huh? Interesting.  
-  
“-so she just walks around naked?”  
“Half naked,” Zayn corrects, eyes trained on the video game flashing on his tv screen. “And mostly just with me around.”  
“And you’re cool with it?” Harry asks, his character dying but he doesn’t really care. He’s got his mind on other things.  
Zayn presses his controller aggressively as he shoots at the enemy. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” He asks. “One; not into tits and two; it’s not really any different from a guy being shirtless- Shit!” He dies but it gives him a chance to look at Harry.  
“Hm,” Harry hums. “I guess I never really thought about it.”  
“‘Nother round?” Zayn asks him.  
“Sure,” Harry answers, grabbing his control again. “She does have nice tits though, you have to admit?”  
“Oh,” Zayn scoffs. “Fucking great tits!”  
-  
She’s napping. Topless. Sue her. She’d had an exhausting morning full of preparation for opening night. Her Performance Art class was due to set stage with their own rendition of _Chicago_ in less than a month and Louis was terrified but in the best possible way. So she’d spent the morning polishing off _Cell Block Tango_ until her feet bled and her dance shoe broke.  
She’d barely had enough energy to shower and throw on some sweats before she collapsed onto the couch, the afternoon sun keeping her warm and golden.  
She’s in such a deep sleep she doesn’t hear when someone lets themselves in or feel the couch bend under the weight of another.  
“Louis,” a voice whispers, long fingers brushing her arm.  
She hums softly, rolling onto her back.  
Harry almost rolls his eyes. Of course she rolls towards him, her bare chest coming into full view. This girl is going to drive him nuts. He grabs the blanket folded by her feet and drapes it over her before he sits himself at the island, pulling out his laptop to get some work done.  
Not twenty minutes later Louis stirs and sits up, her back to Harry as she pulls her hair up into a bun, securing it with the scrunchy around her wrist. She stretches her arms above her head before rolling her neck. She should probably have a hot bath, soak her muscles. As she stands, a voice startles her.  
“Before you turn around you should know I’m here.”  
 _Harry_.  
Louis smacks her arms over her chest and looks over her shoulder. “How’d you get in here?”  
“Zayn gave me his key,” he explains. “He had another lecture, but we need to work on our Eco project. He told me just to wait for him here. He said you wouldn’t be home, something about rehearsals…?”  
“I broke my dance shoes so I came home early,” Louis explains as she turns around, still covering herself.  
“You dance?” No wonder she looked so fit.   
“Sing and act,” Louis tells him proudly.  
“Hm, quadruple threat.”  
Louis tilts her head curiously. “What’s the fourth-”  
Harry smirks, eyes dropping down to her chest.  
“-oh sod off!” Louis scoffs, glaring, arms tightening around herself.  
Harry watches her for a few moments, smirk slipping away. “You don’t have to hide you know?”  
“Are you sure? Because you couldn’t stop staring the other day-“  
“Oh that’s not fair!” He argues. “You caught me off guard!”  
Louis giggles softly. “Yeah, I do that a lot,” she explains. “You should’ve seen Liam when it first happened. Boy almost had a heart attack.”  
Harry laughs softly, shaking his head. “Seriously though, it’s your house, live how you want. I’ll behave,” he promises.  
“If you say so,” Louis shrugs, her arms remaining where they are. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, me and my tits are going to take a bath.”  
  
The following Thursday when Louis returns from rehearsal Harry’s sitting at her island working quietly and she thinks there's worse things to come home too.  
“Hey,” she greets as she toes off her trainers, a dance bag hanging off her shoulder.  
“Hey,” Harry replies, eyes trained on his computer.  
Louis drags herself up stairs to dump her bag and tries to ignore the grumble in her stomach. They pushed hard today, full dress rehearsal and if a mistake was made they’d run it again. They ran it ten times. Louis had hardly enough time to shove a protein bar down her throat before the opening number started again. She leans over the top of the stairs, looking down at curly hair; “Hey Harry, are you hungry?”  
So Zayn finds them both sitting on the couch with plates on their knees, the place smelling of Thai food.  
“I fixed you a plate in the microwave,” Louis calls when she hears the door.  
Zayn grabs it eagerly and settles between them, thinks their project can wait an hour as they watch Friends and fill their stomachs.

And after that it sort of becomes a thing. Every Thursday when Louis returns from rehearsal Harry’s in his usual place, waiting for Zayn to finish his final class. They’ll order some food and watch some tv, answering questions about each other’s life.

Louis learns Harry has a sister he adores and he thinks the world of his Mum and stepdad. He likes cherry cola and always eats Louis’ carrots. He’s thinking of becoming a financial consultant, but he has such brilliant knowledge on music Louis thinks he could be a producer. He’s wicked smart and cheeky, but has this soft, genuine side to him that makes Louis feel warm inside.

Harry learns Louis was destined for greatness at a young age; performing skits and dances with all of her sisters as they grew up. She’s been dancing since she was four so he’s not surprised she’s studying Performing Arts. Turns out she’d applied to Julliard and had even been accepted, but circumstances at home changed and she had to change course. She’s extremely bright and witty and all about women empowerment, which probably explains the topless-ness.

Ever since the last time she’d been caught she’s been wearing crop tops around Harry, which leaves little to the imagination when they’re well worn and it’s cold in the loft; or when you’ve seen what she’s packing first hand. Harry tires not to think about it.  
-  
It’s late on a Tuesday night; technically Wednesday morning when Zayn and Harry call it quits on the video games. Liam had been hinting for an hour now that he had other games on his mind and Harry could tell he’d overstayed his welcome. So he bids them goodnight, shuts Zayn’s door and is ready to head home when blue lights catch his attention.  
Louis’ door across the way is wide open, a blue glow billowing out. As he moves closer he hears the soft sound of piano drifting through the air. He stands in the doorway and sees Louis sitting on the wall opposite, back towards him. She’s perched in front of a keyboard, singing quietly to herself.

_nothing wakes you up like waking up alone_

_and all that's left of us is a cupboard full of clothes_

_the day you walked away and took the higher ground_

_was the day that I became the woman that I am now_

Louis’ voice is hauntingly sad. Her hair falls down her clothed back, the oversized shirt she’s wearing pooling around her hips. She doesn’t look like Louis.  
“Louis,” Harry says softly, making his way to her.  
She doesn’t speak, just scoots over to make room.  
Harry moves to sit beside her, sharing the small cushioned bench. “Are you okay?”  
Louis seems to think the question over, fingers toying with the keys, the notes out of whack, out of sync. “Yes,” she answers. Then. “No.”  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
Louis' heart flutters with how gentle Harry talks to her. “Why aren’t you like other boys Harry?”  
Harry gives a short laugh, confused. “What do you mean?”  
“I went out with someone-“ Louis tells him, eyes fixed on the keys. “-last night. Just a guy from an app. We go to this restaurant and he seemed nice, even pulled my chair out for me. We’ve just ordered and I decide to take my sweater off. I didn’t really notice at first, I was distracted telling a story but his eyes just kept dropping down and down and down until I finally asked if he could look at my eyes instead. And... do you know what he said to me?” Louis’ voice is thick with tears, anger.  
Harry tries to catch her eye but fails. Instead he throws his arm around her shoulder, tucking her into his side.  
“ _If you didn’t want me looking, you should’ve worn a bra._ ”  
“Oh-“  
“Now I fucking know what happens when it gets cold okay? But it doesn’t give someone the right to- To just- I was so embarrassed,” she cries, tears falling onto her shirt. “He made me feel ashamed. I was just so in shock I couldn’t say anything. I just pulled my sweater back on and sat there. Which is just- That’s not me! I stand up for myself. I’m proud of myself!”  
“I know you are-“  
“What do I care if my nips poke through my shirt? It’s a natural thing. But he just said it with such…- In front of other people and I just- I just-! How could he just say that to me?” She asks, finally meeting Harry’s gaze. Her eyes flood with more tears and he feels helpless. “You would never say that to me, would you Harry?”  
“No! Never. God Lou, I’m so sorry,” he tells her. “That guy is just an fucking pig. And I apologise on behalf of him for being a grade A asshole. You don’t ever deserve to be treated like that.”  
“I know,” she mutters weakly, her arms tightening around his waist.  
Harry presses his chin to the top of her head, holding her tight. He hopes she finds it comforting to be so close to him. She breathes heavily against his throat, her cries turning into small sniffles, and then silence. “Louis,” he says quietly, doesn’t want to break the moment with anything louder. “That song you were singing… I’ve never heard it.”  
Louis sighs heavily, the last of her emotions leaving her body. “That’s because I wrote it,” she explains as she pulls back, wiping her eyes. Even under the blue glow Harry knows they’re red and puffy.  
“Will you sing it for me?” He asks.  
And she tries to hide it, but there’s a small smile on her lips as she grabs her sheet music. Harry knows nothing makes Louis feel better than performing, even if it’s a one woman concert in her room.  
“ _Walls_ ,” Harry reads as she passes him the song.  
“We were meant to write a verse of a original ballad for my Song Composure class-“  
“But this is a whole song?” He says as he looks over the page.  
Louis shrugs. “I’m an overachiever.”  
Harry just laughs as her fingers start to dance over the keys. Her voice is a little raw from crying but it’s still the best thing Harry’s ever heard.

_but these high walls, they came up short_

_now I stand taller than them all_

_these high walls never broke my soul_

_I watched them all come falling down_

_I watched them all come falling down for you_

Harry is honestly speechless. Louis has more talent in her pinky than Harry has in his whole body and the fact she just sits and exists… that she eats ham and mustard sandwiches and uses bubble gum toothpaste! It blows his mind.  
“I’m gonna take the silence as a good thing,” Louis teases, knocking their shoulders together.  
“I have… no words,” he tells her. “You’re unbelievable. Goodnight.”  
“No wait!” She panics, pressing a hand to Harry’s thigh. “Don’t go.”  
Harry laughs softly, smile warm. “I’m not going anywhere Lou.”  
She flushed pink, removing her hand.  
“I am however,” he continues as he stands, searching for the remote to the lights strips. “Going to change this. Blue’s kinda depressing don’t you think?” When he finds it yellow suddenly blankets the room, bursting like a sweet grape. “Much better.”  
Louis laughs as she gets up and snatches it from him. She presses a couple buttons before a pastel pink takes over, the room suddenly calm and soft.  
Harry's eyes drag across the lights, making them glitter.  
“You’re like, really pretty Harry,” Louis tells him. “You know that right?”  
Harry drops his head to look at her, a bashful smile causing his dimples to bloom. “And you… are way more... than just your boobies.”  
Louis smacks his arm. Hard. “Way to ruin the moment dork!”  
“Yeah,” Harry grins, rubbing the pain away. “But at least I got you smiling again.”  
Louis just shakes her head. Boys are dumb.  
-  
After such a horrible date Louis was sworn off boys for a while, at least that’s what she thought until tables turned and she saw _Harry_ shirtless.  
They’d all decided to hit up the skatepark to waste the Sunday afternoon away. The sun was boring down on them, blooming gold on their skin as they skated around. Zayn helped Liam by holding his hips and practically pushing him around the park while Louis skated circles around Harry, shooting insults as she dashed past. (“ _Thought you said you could skate?” “Honestly Harry, I’ve seen better balance from a baby deer!” “Look out Curly, pro coming through!_ ”)  
Sweat was starting to bead on Louis’ forehead as the afternoon sun grew more intense. She stood at the top of a half pipe lining herself up when she caught sight of Harry down below, officially giving up as he moved into the shade, pulling off his shirt as he went. His back glistened with sweat as he grabbed a water bottle from his bag. Harry was just so broad and tall and milky skinned. His trousers hung low on his hips and his snapback only squashed his sweaty curls down more. Louis struggled to drag her eyes from him.   
“Earth to Lou. You going?” Zayn said smugly from beside her. She didn’t have to turn around to know he was smirking.  
“Shut up,” she muttered before she pressed down, gliding down the pipe easily, doing a loop of the park before she rolled back towards Harry. She considers purposefully stacking it, imagines Harry running to her aid and picking her up in his bare arms. Deep in her delusion she doesn’t notice the stray rock on the path. All too quickly it jams the front wheel and she stumbles off, catching herself on her hands and knees.  
“Louis!” Wow, dreams do come true.  
“I’m fine!” She calls as she stands up and dusts her hands off on her shorts. She looks at her leg and winces slightly; the skin grazed and bleeding. She reaches for her board just as Harry reaches for her.  
“You busted your knee,” he says, swinging an arm around her waist to help her walk.  
“It’s fine Harry,” she tells him but takes the help regardless.  
They settle on the grass and Harry grabs his water bottle. “This might sting,” he says before gently pouring it over the graze.  
Louis winces a little, biting her lip. She hopes the blood comes out of her socks.  
Harry grabs his discarded shirt, rolling it up.  
“You’ll ruin your shirt,” she tells him.  
“Don’t worry, my Mum has many laundry secrets,” Harry grins as he ties it around her knee, keeping pressure. “Now show me your hands.”  
Louis holds them out and watches as Harry takes them gently, examining them. They’re a little red but no pierced skin. “Will I survive Doc?”  
Harry laughs softly and it makes her tummy all warm and gooey. “The chances are in your favour today. Must have a guardian angel looking over you.”  
Louis smiles to herself. “My Mum,” she says softly as Harry drops her hands.  
“What?”  
“She’s my guardian angel,” Louis informs him softly. “She died two years ago.”  
“Oh, Louis,” Harry says, sadness clouding his face. “I’m so sorry, that’s awful.”  
“It’s okay.”  
Harry’s eyes suddenly glint with realisation. “That’s why you didn’t go to Juilliard?”  
Louis nods in reply, eyes trained on Liam and Zayn as they try to skate on one board. It makes her smile.  
“You miss her?” He knows it’s a dumb question, but Louis sounds different when she talks about her family. He can’t help himself.  
“Everyday something happens that I wish I could tell her about,” she explains as she stretches her hurt leg out, wincing quietly.  
Harry pulls his knees to his chest, crossing his arms over the top of them, looking out to the rest of the skaters. “What happened today?”  
“A boy patched me up at the skatepark,” Louis says, voice playful.  
Harry gasps dramatically. “Oo was he cute? Tall? Single? I need details!”  
“He’s alright I guess,” she shrugs easily but her smile is playful.  
Harry rolls his eyes. “Just alright or a little more?”  
Louis turns to look at Harry, mesmerised by the green in his eyes. He’s even more handsome than usual and Louis’ sure the sun is making her delusional cause all she wants to do is taste the sweat on his upper lip.  
“A little more.”  
-  
“Zayn?” Her voice sounds nervous.  
Zayn spins in his gaming chair, turning to see Louis stood in his doorway, body language matching her voice. Curious. “What’s up Lou?”  
“Do you think-“ she bites her lip a little. “You know how my show is coming up and how I invited Lottie?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well, turns out she can’t make it…”  
“Okay…” It’s a rare sight to see this side of Louis; all anxious and twitchy. He finds it strangely endearing.  
“So I have an extra ticket.” Her fingers tap at the door jam.  
Zayn just waits patiently for her to speak.  
“Do you think- Do you think Harry would come?”  
Yes. Yes! Finally after weeks of coming home to the pair flirting on his couch and witnessing that poor yet totally adorable excuse for Doctor/Nurse at the skatepark, one of them had finally decided to shoot their shot!  
“I think he’d love too.”  
She sighs in relief, smiling but remaining in his doorway.  
“Do you want me to ask him?” Zayn offers.  
“Could you?”  
Okay, indirectly shoot their shot. It’s still something.  
  
Harry doesn’t know how he got so lucky. Well maybe he does. Zayn. He thanks his lucky stars he sat next to the man at the beginning of term because look at where he is today; sitting third row watching the girl he likes dance and sing wearing booty shorts and jazz shoes. There is a god and his name is Zayn Malik.  
He’s completely transfixed by Louis, eyes glued to the way her body curves as she bustles around the stage so perfectly polished and delicate. Harry starts the standing ovation and is clapping long after it’s over.  
“-no, I don’t think you understand Louis,” Harry continues as they all entered the loft. “I have never seen anything like that in my life! It was-“  
“Unbelievable?” Zayn and Liam ask in unison. It makes Louis giggle, cheeks pink.  
“Yes!” Harry agrees, completely missing the tease.  
Louis just laughs as she flicks the lights on before she is frozen by the sight of the biggest bouquet of red roses she’s ever seen. “You guys-“  
“Uh uh,” Zayn corrects. “Harry.”  
Louis looks at the boy, eyes so wide. “Harry-“  
“What? No. It’s from all- I- It’s nothing,” he says bashfully. Zayn the fucker! He was supposed to say it was from all of them.  
Louis just smiles, dance shoes clicking against the floor as she walks to him and hugs him close. “Thankyou.”  
Harry sighs into her embrace, laying his cheek on her hair. It smells like hairspray and coconut. “You’re welcome.”  
She pulls back, grinning up at him. “I think this calls for wine from the twenty dollar section!” She announces.  
“Ooh she’s really celebrating!” Zayn teases.  
“Hush and get some glasses. Harry, music and Liam, cheese me!”  
“What?” Liam laughs as Louis unbuckles her shoes, kicking them off.  
“I haven’t been able to eat it for two months,” she explains as she pulls off her coat, revealing the same costume Harry hasn’t been able to get out of his mind.  
Zayn smirks behind the wine. Nicely played roomie.  
“So again, cheese me Liam!”  
They listen to random bands Harry swears are good, eat way too much Brie and drink even more wine. It’s rounding 1am when Zayn and Liam disappear upstairs.  
Louis is standing by the windows, body swaying to the song playing. She feels so on top of the world, nothing can ruin it.  
Harry watches from the couch; notices the way the moonlight dances with her body, licking at her shoulders and the dip of her waist. Harry can’t see her front, but he knows it’s made a home between her breasts.  
“This night couldn’t have gone any more perfect,” she speaks but she doesn’t require an answer, happy to just keep swaying in silence.  
As the song fades out and a new one starts Harry stands, slowly padding over to her. He was right, the moonlight is nestled against her sternum.  
She’s got this blissful little smile on her face, her eyes closed as she listens. “I like this one,” she speaks again.  
“Yeah?”  
Her eyes fall open and she meets Harry’s, nodding her head ever so slightly. “It’s called _Girls Need Love._ ”  
Louis’ smile widens. “Where’s the lie?” Her body picks up the rhythm quickly, rolling so slow, so sensual it makes Harry’s dizzy.  
He slowly reaches for her hips, giving her a chance to stop him, but they land against silky black fabric and he feels it. Feels the way her body moves against his palms. She pops her chest softly, breasts bumping against his torso. “Do you need love Louis?”  
Her mouth drops open, her arms curling around Harry’s neck, fingers twisting into his hair. Her body rolls against him again and it takes everything in his being not to push her against the windows.  
“Do you Harry?” Her voice is barely a whisper.  
“I need…” Harry breathes out slow and controlled, fingers pressing into her lower back. “Louis Love.”  
She smirks up at him, body slowing to a stop. “Then take some.”  
Harry swallows thickly, pressing his forehead to hers. “I don’t wanna take it,” he tells her, eyes slipping shut. “I want you to give it.”  
“Always so respectful,” she teases lightly, their lips so close they graze each other as she speaks. “Harry.”  
His eyes open and it’s hopeless now.  
“Take me upstairs,” she tells him. “Now.”  
And just like that, Harry’s hands slide to the back of her thighs pulling her up until he’s carrying her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

As soon as the doors closed, Harry just ravishs her against it. He kisses with such passion, such lust it takes Louis’ breath away. She pushes against his chest, wiggling her body. He’s quick to drop her, lips already swollen and wet.  
He stays against the door as Louis flicks her lamp on, quickly pulling her booty shorts and stockings off. It leaves her in a black bustier and thong and Harry thinks he might just die. Her hands move behind her back and Harry jumps back into gear. “Wait wait,” he says, reaching for her. “Allow me.”  
She smiles coyly, arms falling to her sides.  
Harry steps close to her, crowding her space. He drags his hands up her arms and over her shoulders, thumbs pressing into the dip of her collarbones. Her breath quickens as they slip down her back, stopping over the clasps of her top. One by one Harry snaps them open, watching bit by bit as the bustier becomes loose, revealing more and more golden skin until it falls off completely. Harry knows he’s seen Louis’ breasts before, but he’s never seen them this vulnerable and patient. It’s breathtaking.  
He moves his hands up her hips, waist until they settle under the weight of her chest. His left thumb reaches up slowly as their eyes meet. Louis’ mouth drops open at the feeling of it dragging over her piercing. A shiver takes over her body when he pinches it.  
“You’re beautiful,” Harry breathes. “So fucking beautiful.”  
Louis whimpers before her lips are on his and he’s pushing her onto the bed.  
Harry rips his shirt off before reaching for the lamp. His fingers bump the remote for the light strips and he’s struck with an idea. He pushes red before he turns off the lamp and suddenly the room feels hot. The deep glow causes all kinds of obscene shadows over Louis’ body and Harry almost regrets his decision but then Louis reaches down to remove her panties and he forgets all about it.  
“Stop,” he said gently, grabbing her wrist. “Allow me.”  
“How many more times are you going to say that?” She grins, pulling her hand free. “Red? Kinda cheesy don’t you think?”  
“Not when you're naked,” he tells her as he circles his arms around her thighs and pulls her to the edge of the bed, dropping to his knees.  
She shuts up pretty fast after that.  
Harry takes his time peeling the thong off. He watches her pussy glisten as it’s revealed, all pink and wet with slight hair growth and-. And Harry hopes it prickles against his upper lip, wants them rubbed raw. Oh he is so totally fucked.  
He pulls her impossibly closer by her thighs, hands splaying over her waist as he dips down to taste her.  
Louis gasps softly as his mouth moulds around her, tongue so sweet and gentle as it glides against her. She presses up onto her elbows as he finds her clit, sucking it softly. “Harry-“ she breathes.  
Harry’s hands slide up her waist before clasping her breasts, thumb already playing with her piercing. He eats her out slowly, eyes glued up her body and on Louis’ face as she moans and gasps above him. “Like that?” He mumbles against her, tongue catching on her entrance.  
Louis bites her bottom lip, staring down at Harry.  
“Lou?” He pushes further, tongue fucking into her.  
“Yeah,” she gasps, hands moving to cover Harry’s as she falls back onto the mattress. She makes Harry pinch her nipples gently, legs shaky. “I’m-“  
“Close?” He pulls back, giving her a break. He sounds so smug and Louis wishes she hated it but it just turns her on more.  
“Get rid of that smirk before I do it myself.”  
“I’m not smirking.” Then he has the audacity to laugh.  
“Bullshit,” she mumbles as she gets back onto her elbows. “Why’d you stop?”  
“Need to drag this out,” he tells her, mouthing at her thigh. “Incase it never happens again.”  
“Boys _are_ dumb huh?” Louis says. “You really think I would wear my costume home normally?”  
Harry kisses her skin once more before pulling away. “You did it for me?”  
“Ding Ding Ding!” Louis claps at him. “I could see your boner from the stage Harry.”  
“You mean we could’ve been doing this the whole time?” He sounds so disappointed Louis has to kiss him.  
She sits up quickly, reaching for him.  
Harry’s quick to react, kneeing his way onto the bed as they meet in a soft kiss. It’s slower than before, more meaningful. Harry could get used to it. He can feel Louis start to get desperate against him again so he reaches a hand between them and finds her pussy, rubbing his fingers against her. She gasps into his mouth, throwing her head back. He nips at her neck, fingers circling her clit quickly.  
“H-arry,” she breathes, hands suddenly pulling at his hair.  
Harry pants against her neck, suddenly sliding his fingers into her. He wiggles them back and forth quickly, relishing in the wet sound filling the room. “So fucking pretty Lou,” he tells her again, thumb pressing against her clit. “Wanna make you feel good.”  
Louis moans loudly, forehead presses to Harry’s chest as she watched his arm muscles twitch with the rapid movements. “Harry!” She cries out as she cums, squirt shooting onto the mattress. She shudders against him, legs shaking as she tries pushing his hand away. It’s so intense and she can’t be touched right now but Harry grabs her wrist and keeps fucking into her, watching her squirt again. “Harry, stop,” she cries out, can’t take it.  
“Fuck Lou,” Harry says in awe as he pulls his hand away.  
“You’re going to kill me.” Louis collapses back onto the bed, toes and fingers curled. “Holy fuck.”  
“You squirt,” he says dumbly.  
“I-“ She takes a few deep breaths. “Mostly from fingers, yeah. Is that okay?”  
Then Harry’s there, hovering over her and nodding quickly. “So fucking okay,” he tells her, kissing her. “I’ve never- You felt that so intensely. It was so hot. You’re so hot.”  
Louis giggles, stealing another kiss as she presses her hand to the front of Harry’s jeans. They’re wet and he’s hardly even hard. “Did you cum? Because of… me?” She asks, a little in disbelief.  
Harry bites his lip. “I told you, you’re hot,” he shrugs.  
Louis shakes her head, laughing as she pulls Harry on top of her. “Boys are dumb.”

When Harry wakes in the morning it’s to lavender sheets and vanilla smelling pillows. He sighs tiredly, looking over his shoulder to find Louis sat against the bedhead. He smiles happily, flipping over and kissing her arm. She’s wearing red knickers and this obscene white crop top that’s stretched deliciously across her chest. She’s a vision. And Harry’s hard. “Hey.” Her voice snaps him from his thoughts, her legs falling open.  
“Good morning,” Harry reaches out, running his hand up her thigh.  
Louis stops him with hers. “Not during tea time,” she tells him. “Yours is there.”  
Harry looks to the bedside table and hums happily, sitting up as he reaches for it. “Thanks babe.” He settles beside her.  
“Babe?” She asks curiously, putting her tea down.  
Harry takes a sip to avoid the question. He thinks she doesn’t really care by the way she’s smiling.  
“So I was thinking…” Her eyes glint with mischief. “Maybe we fuck and then go out for breakfast?”  
Harry chokes on his tea, spluttering as he quickly places it down. “Louis!”  
“What?!” She laughs, patting his back as he coughs. “No point beating around the bush.”  
Harry looks at her, patting at his chest. “You… you’re something else.”  
She giggles, throwing her leg over Harry to straddle his lap. “I know.”  
Harry rests his head back, looking up at her. “This top is ridiculous.” His fingers brush the red embroidery; _Honey_.  
“What’s wrong with it?”  
Harry leans forward and suckles at the outline of her right nipple, the fabric growing wet and see through.  
Louis gasps above him, hand curling into the hair behind Harry’s head.  
“It’s not on the floor,” he smirks, pulling it down to expose her chest. “Fuck you’d have fantastic tits.”  
Louis smiles, leaning down to kiss Harry. It’s slow and tastes like morning and tea but so hot as Harry’s hands drag down her back before they settle on her ass. He squeezes, fingers moulding into the plump skin. It’s not long before Louis starts to grind on him, feeling his cock under the sheets grow with every move.  
Harry breaks the kiss to lean forward and flick his tongue over her nipple piercing, sucking it between his lips. “You should get the other done,” he mumbles into her skin. “So fucking hot.”  
Louis throws her head back, feels herself growing wetter by the second. “Want to.”  
“I wanna be there when you do,” Harry tells her. “Did it hurt?”  
Louis nods a little. “A bit.”  
“Bet you liked it.” His lips drag across her collarbones and up her neck. “Did it make you wet?”  
Louis moans softly, grabbing Harry’s face and kissing him desperately. He smiles against her mouth. He knew it.  
“I’m gonna fuck you,” he says as he pulls away. “Sit up.”  
She follows his instructions, watching with dark eyes as Harry pushes away the covers and pulls off his boxers. He then pushes Louis back and rips down her panties, throwing them away. “Got a condom?” He asks as he jerks himself off a few times.  
Louis drags her eyes from his cock and nods, quickly grabbing one from her bedside table and passing it to him.  
Harry rolls it on as Louis lays back, biting her lip. “Ready?”  
She nods.  
Harry pushes into her slowly, loving the way she moans. Harry knows he’s got a big dick but he doesn’t take it for granted. He always appreciates the way it makes girls gasp at the sight of it, whimper at the stretch. But it’s different this time. With Louis it’s… on another level. He wants to take it slow, let her get so wet and so turn on she begging for it. He knows she feels insanely full by the way her eyes glitter.  
“You’re, fuck,” she moans when he’s fully inside. “Give me a minute.”  
Harry kisses at her neck. “Take your time.”  
Louis moans softly as she shifts, feeling Harry drag inside her. “Where have you been hiding this thing?”  
Harry laughs. “Feels good then?”  
Louis resists rolling her eyes. “Shut up and move.”  
Harry smirks before he pulls out and presses back in. He starts slow, building a pace that makes her grow slicker until he’s pounding into her. He grabs her calves and stretches her legs over her head, her body bending in half with ease.  
“Jesus Christ,” he breathes. She’s stunning.  
“Oh fuck!” She cries out at the new angle.  
“Pull your top down,” Harry says and as soon as she does his mouth is on her, tongue hot against her tits.  
“Harry, fuck,” she moans, hands fisting in his hair as she cums.  
Harry groans against her, his scalp stinging but he doesn’t let up. He keeps fucking into her, her orgasm only making things move more smooth and wet hot. He lets her legs go and pulls out, sitting against the headboard. “C’mere,” he breathes. “Wanna see you ride me.”  
Louis is so turned on it makes her dizzy. She reaches for Harry’s hands and he guides her gently, getting her settled over his lap before pushing on her stomach. She sits back, moaning softly when she feels Harry press back into her. “Harry-“  
“I got you babe,” he says, hands holding her waist tight as she sinks down. “Look so good Lou. Fuck.”  
Louis moans as she starts to bounce, hands gripping at Harry’s shoulders as they drag against each other.  
“Wanna make you squirt again,” he tells her as he presses his finger against her clit and rubs quickly.  
“Oh! I-! Fuck!” She cries out, throwing her back as squirt flushes from her. “Harry!”  
“That’s it baby,” he praises, hand still moving against her pussy. “Squirt for me.”  
Louis curls over, moaning in pleasure as she cums a second time. She reaches a shaky hand out to weakly stop Harry. “N-need you-“  
Harry pulls his hand away, licking over her breasts. “Need me what Lou?”  
“Come,” she groans as she grinds hard against him, pussy clenching around his cock. Her thighs are burning and she’s on the verge of crying but she needs to see Harry come.  
“Okay babe,” he says as he plants his feet flat on the bed and starts to fuck up into her.  
Louis’ so tired she just lets him. She holds onto the headboard, unable to stop the moans falling with every thrust.  
“Fuck,” Harry groans. The new position leaves Louis’ tits bouncing beautifully in his face. He places his teeth around that fucking piercing and pulls as he comes. It makes Louis cry out and come a third time.  
It takes them both a few minutes to move, chests heaving as Harry gently lifts Louis from his lap and lays her down. He kisses her forehead before standing and pulling off the rubber, tossing it away before he hovers over Louis’. She’s curled tight, cheeks wet. “Louis?” He gently brushes her hair away, laughing when he sees her smiling.  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“Me?!” She laughs, wiping her cheeks. “You just made me come three times! That’s ridiculous,” she tells him, sitting up with a moan. “Ah fuck, I’m throbbing.”  
“Need more help?”  
Louis sticks her foot out to stop him with it. “Don’t. You. Dare.”  
“Mm, so flexible,” he teases, grabbing her leg and admiring how straight and perfect it is.  
“Perks of dating a dancer,” she winks.  
“I think it’s just perks of dating Louis Tomlinson,” he tells her.  
“So we’re dating?”  
“Duh!” Harry replies, voice mocking. “Girls are dumb.”  
“Hey! That’s-“  
His lips on hers shuts her up.


End file.
